1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method for controlling a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. HEI 9-261883, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. 2000-340267 disclose various types of battery abnormality detection methods. In these publications, the methods detect states where rechargeable batteries cannot be properly used due to deterioration of the rechargeable batteries, large property variation between them, a short circuit in any of them, or the like. If such states are detected, a fuse that is connected to the batteries in series is disconnected with heat that is generated by applying current to a heat resistor located in a position capable of heating the fuse. As a result, a battery pack cannot be used. Additionally, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. 2000-340267, the current that flows through the heat resistor is controlled to a constant current, thus, the heating current is optimized.